Kido
by Addio
Summary: Orochimaru si fue elegido hokage y todos temen su nombre y a su aldea, que tiene un fuerte conflicto con Akatsuki. En un mundo donde los ninjas o se esconden o mueren a mano de alguno de los bandos, ¿quienes traeran la esperanza? AU
1. prologo

KIDO  
PROLOGO

Una sombra se movía entre los árboles a gran velocidad, parecia cansado por una larga marcha pero no disminuía en ningún momento el paso. Tenia el pelo negro peinado de forma que recordaba a una cacatúa, ojos negros, llevaba un kimono violáceo muy típico de la aldea oculta del país del fuego.

Ninjas de Konoha le perseguían, los temidos ninjas de Konoha. Todas las restantes villas temblaban al oír su nombre, la gente la pedía misiones para que esta no hiciese avanzadillas para asesinar a la gente de las aldeas. Pero el nombre mas temido era sin duda el de Yondaime Hokage, Orochimaru.

La sombra buscaba desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse para poder ir seguro hasta su próximo objetivo, el campamento de caravanas negro noche que se asentaba no muy lejos de su posición. Después de mucho esfuerzo, había descubierto la verdad del pequeño grupo y también encontrado al fin su vía de escape. 

Esta cayo al suelo, cuando el símbolo que llevaba en el cuello empezó a escocerle. Se quedo detrás de un arbusto, con un chakra mínimo debido a que había gastado gran parte de este en aumentar su velocidad. Noto como sus perseguidores se paraban, todo mientras controlaba un grito de dolor. 

- Le hemos perdido, es inútil seguir buscando si su chakra esta tan bajo como diría que esta, seria imposible detectarle. Vamonos, Arche –Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de una chica de largo pelo negro que hace unos momentos perseguía al chico-.

- Si, Kuro –Dijo la supuesta Arche, una chica pálida de cabello castaño a su compañera-. 

Después de aquello, Kuro y Arche desparecieron en dirección a su aldea. El chico tembló al darse cuenta de que Orochimaru había enviado a dos de las mejores ninjas de Konoha a por el. Después de eso ando con cuidado, hasta que por fin, ya llegando el amanecer diviso las negras sombras del campamento de Kido, un grupo de feriantes con mas de un secreto. 

Akai salía de una de las caravanas pintadas de color negro del grupo de feriantes Kido. La fogata que el día anterior había ardido en medio del campamento actualmente solo era un montón de leños quemados y ceniza, el cielo todavía no aclaraba, hoy tenían que llegar a la próxima aldea y habían acordado despertarse a una hora inhumana. Estaba colocándose la tela color arena sobre su pelo de color rubio de forma que lo tapase sin deshacerse y un poco de esta cayese por la espalda hasta poco mas del hombro. Se ato la cinta blanco hueso ciñendo la chaqueta del mismo color de la tela por la cintura, con unos pantalones levemente bombachos del mismo color que la cinta y unas sandalias de madera.

Por mucho que prefiriese el color naranja, era obligado a llevar ese traje en Kido, al igual que todos sus miembros. Mientras se lavaba la cara en un cubo previamente llenado con ese fin, observo en su reflejo los ojos azules y sus característicos tres bigotitos en cada mejilla antes de colocarse aquella capa que tenia un cuello que perfectamente servia de bufanda y realmente recordaba a una, la cual escondía parte de su cara para un mejor camuflaje.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a su caravana para despertarlos a todos, siempre le tocaba a dos, un chico y una chica, despertar al resto de las caravanas y ese era su turno. Avanzo con pesadez hacia su caravana mientras veía como Chie, una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa del que asomaban dos mechones por debajo de la tela del mismo color arena y llevando el mismo traje que el, se lavaba para ir inmediatamente a despertar a las chicas.

-¡Hola, Chie-chan! –Dijo el rubio alegremente a la chica-

-Hola, Akai. Venga, ve a despertar a todos, que ya sabes que algunos chicos, como Kage, son demasiado complicados de despertar –Respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa y con una voz autoritaria en su ultima frase-.

-je je, con suerte estará despierto quejándose de lo problemática que es la vida –Después de soltar eso entro en su caravana para observar la escena-.

Dos literas de dos camas se veían, cada una personalizada como el usuario quería, por lo demas no habia mucho mas, dos arcones bajo la litera inferior a cada lado y las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado. Akai se apoyo en su cama naranja chillón para ascender a que había arriba, de color azul y con dibujos de nubecitas. Observo como curiosamente su predicción se había echo realidad, Kage estaba despierto y categorizando de problemático y rollo a todo lo que se le podía ocurrir. Tenia unos ojos negros pequeños, y el pelo negro, largo y que contradicciendo las leyes de la gravedad, solia llevar colocado en una coleta que se quedaba misteriosamente de punta.

-¡Te pille! –Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía infantilmente- Ahora no podrás negarte a salir de la cama.

Seguidamente fue a la cama inferior del otro lado, que era marron, en la que un chico de curiosas marchas puntiagudas rojas con un gigantesco perro blanco durmiendo cerca de la cama dormía apacible, acaricio a Garu mientras miraba divertido a Inu, su cara durmiendo merecía ser recordada. Después miro hacia arriba para comprobar que otra vez Suna no había dormido en su cama de color rojo, como solía ser costumbre del chico pelirrojo. Después de despertar a gritos a Inu y sacar a tirones de la cama a Kage, Akai salió para proseguir su transito por las caravanas. Fue entonces, con el negro del cielo transformándose en azul, cuando vio a aquel chico de pelo negro caer desfallecido frente al campamento.

Chie y el se dirigieron corriendo hacia el chico, cuyas apariencias mostraban que era un ninja de Konoha. Con recelo lo ataron y lo llevaron a la caravana vacía que siempre había para sucesos que se estilasen. Rápidamente se encargaron de despertar al resto y avisar de la presencia indeseada en la ultima caravana.

Todos los chicos mas jóvenes en mutuo acuerdo, mientras los adultos se preparaban para partir, se presentaron alli para hablar con el chico. Todos asegurándose de taparse bien con la capa y algunos de ocultar su pelo bajo la tela. Los ojos de este se abrieron y vio a los aproximadamente doce muchachos y muchachas que le observaban con gravedad.

-¿Qué pretendes? –dijo Mirai, cuyo cabello castaño oscuro caía por su espalda y sus ojos grises miraban con frialdad al extraño, aunque mas de uno sospechaba que ese no era su color de ojos natural. 

-Quiero unirme a vosotros, se quienes sois –dijo el muchacho con frialdad mientras miraba asesino a todos los presentes-. 

-¿Por qué deberíamos aceptarte? ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un espía de Orochimaru para descubrir las identidades de los que están aquí? A muchos de nosotros nos busca para matarnos y lo sabes perfectamente si de verdad conoces el propósito de este grupo – Intervino de nuevo Mirai, no quitando los ojos de encima del que tenia enfrente-.

-Vengo por esa razón. Quiero escapar de Orochimaru, así que soy uno mas, concuerdo con vuestros requisitos de entrada: Ser buscado por Orochimaru o por Akatsuki, pero no por nada bueno. Querrá venganza por mi escapada –dijo con seguridad-.

-Muy bien, te dejaremos estar. Pero debido a las condiciones en las que has aparecido nos vemos obligados a tenerte vigilado de cerca, ten la ropa. Y elige tu nombre para mañana, hoy estarás encerrado aquí –Hana hablo con la máxima indiferencia que pudo, pues es sus ojos azules se podía ver que estaba histérica por el nuevo chico y que este ya tenia una acosadora. Una mirada parecida se podía observar en Chie. Los chicos cerraron la puerta, permitiendo al nuevo colocarse las ropas típicas de Kido con una sonrisa de triunfo. Las ropas que llevo hasta ese momento fueron quemadas pocas horas después bajo la mano de los restantes feriantes, aunque realmente de feriantes solo tenían el nombre.

Continuara...

Bienvenidos a Kido, un fanfic por ahora confuso, opero prometo que en el próximo capitulo se aclara. Respecto a las dos ninjas del principio, no son anda importante, simplemente quizá aparezcan muy de vez en cuando para dar algún toque de humor o porque sea necesario poner a ninjas. Tienen su origen en una historia de una amiga y mía, estas por diversas razones acabaron del lado de Orochimaru con Sasuke, así que ahí deben estar.

Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme en los rewiev sin cortarse ni un pelo, como si quieren asesinarme por poner un fic tan malo. Acepto rewievs anónimos así que esos fantasmas que se que existen y no dejan rewiev pueden dejar su granito de arena a que la autora sea feliz.


	2. capitulo 1

Estaba sentado en un baúl vacío de aquella caravana en la que le habían encerrado, no sabía si era porque desconfiaban de él o porque ya era rutina dejar este día de reflexión a los nuevos integrantes. Lo importante es que le habían dado el traje, incluyendo algo que no había visto a nadie, y excluyendo la capa que solían llevar para ocultar parte de la cara. Una simple circunferencia de tela, muy amplia y alta, era aquello que sustituía la capa.

A la hora de ponérselo pudo entender la razón por la que llevaba aquello, con eso y la tela de la cabeza, solo se le veían los ojos. Teniendo en cuenta que acababa de escapar de una de las dos "organizaciones" que hacían temblar al mundo ninja, no era conveniente que le reconociesen cada tres pasos.

No pudo evitar sacar aquel libro de pequeñas hojas, recordar la historia que contaba, la historia que le había hecho comenzar a buscar una forma de huir... Encontrar aquel pequeño grupo que le permitiría pasar desapercibido. Ese libro relataba la historia desde que ese hombre de lengua viperina ascendió al poder.

El libro, lo abrió... sus paginas estaban llenas de historias del dominio de Yondaime Hokage. Pero solo leyó lo que le interesaba:

_Sandaime ya era mayor, tenía que encontrar un heredero que protegiese la aldea que amó, enseguida encontró dos candidatos aptos: Orochimaru, uno de los sannin que eran sus alumnos y el alumno de Jiraiya, el conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha. _

_... Después de la larga deliberación, había elegido a Orochimaru como Hokage. Que gran error, no sabían que aquello seria su perdición._

Cerró el libro, aún manteniendo un dedo dentro para poder buscar el siguiente fragmento que le interesaba... Suspiró largamente y volvió su vista al librito, aunque antes del trozo anterior.

_Cuando ascendió, había rivalizado un hombre que había sido entrenado por otro de los sannins, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, todo una leyenda de la Konoha de aquellos tiempos, conocido como El Rayo Amarillo. Ahora solo Orochimaru y los que conocían toda aquella historia le recordaban, pero caía lentamente en el olvido. Cuando aquel hombre debió de haber sido considerado héroe que era._

Al principio el sannin Orochimaru, a pesar de no tener ese amor por su aldea que todo Hokage debía tener, cumplió su papel con eficiencia... o eso parecia. Un complot se maquinaba en las sombras y poco a poco, día a día, mes a mes, año tras año, iba amenazando y uniendo a su propósito a todos los jounin y chunnin, tentando a renegados a unirse también a él... lentamente, su plan se veía realizado y su paciencia daba sus frutos. Ahora solo faltaba librarse de aquellos con los que no podía negociar, algunos jounin y chunnins además de sus compañeros –Tsunade y Jiraiya-, su maestro –Sandaime Sarutobi- y del que fue su rival a la hora de ser Hokage, yo solo sé que tenia de apellido Uzumaki... No me acuerdo de su nombre. Pero aquí pondré todos los detalles sobre esto ...

_Entonces, llego al sello de las mil almas (1) que contenía al mítico demonio de las nueve colas, Kyubi. Libero a aquel ser lleno de odio y ansia de sangre, el valle del fin se inundo por las aguas del río que nació el día que Kyubi fue sellado. La bestia de nueves colas atacó la aldea que en sus tiempos impulsó a crear, arrasando con todo, hasta que el que podría haber sido Yondaime y héroe falleció sellando el Kyubi en un niño, su hijo, Uzumaki Naruto. Uno de los exiliados mas buscados tanto por Konoha como por Akatsuki._

(1) Este detalle de la historia sin importancia esta basado en otro de mis fanfics, el camino de la sangre, que relata la historia de los bijuu.

_Después de esto, con los restantes Sannins heridos, Uzumaki muerto, la inmensa mayoría de los que no querían servirle muertos y Sandaime ya envejecido... Orochimaru se mostró como era. Se sabe que Sandaime quiso luchar con él, pero nunca se supo el resultado del combate, no se sabe si murió o vivió._

_Después, Konoha masacró aldeas enteras, asesinó a cualquier ninja que se le opusiese, Ahora os contare la primera conquista..._

_Pasaron diez años de terror, pero lo peor comenzó cuando Akatsuki, una peligrosa organización de renegados que pretendía conquistar el mundo mediante el dinero se enfrentó al gran poder que representaba la aldea oculta de la hoja. Así comenzó un duelo entre ambas organizaciones con el fin de sobreponerse a las otras._

_Desde entonces hay una distinción, los exiliados son aquellos que son buscados por Orochimaru o por Akatsuki y los renegados aquellos que son buscados por las restantes aldeas._

Cerró el libro, sabía que el estado de crisis actual era debido al duelo de ambos poderes, las aldeas ocultas empezaron a hacer honor a su nombre y todo aquel en que uno de los bandos pudiese fijarse era erradicado y convertido en exiliado. Esa lucha seguía en la actualidad, destrozando muchísimas vidas inocentes a su paso.

Entonces, sacó un pequeño papel astutamente escondido en el librito y lo miró: Tú, que has leído la verdad, si quieres unirte a nosotros los exiliados ven al campamento de caravanas negras y pide unirte. Te acogeremos como uno más.

No tardo mucho en descubrir que el campamento del que hablaba era el campamento del grupo ferial Kido, pensándolo bien, ¿qué mejor forma de esconder a peligrosos y poderosos ninjas buscados hasta la saciedad que un grupo cirense? Podía resultar absurdo a simple vista, y por esa absurdez era tan efectiva precisamente... A nadie nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza.

Porque Kido, la organización la cual se sospechaba que había sido creada por alguno de los dos sanins restantes o el mismísimo tercer Hokage, era la mayor organización de exiliados existente. Allí, todos los buscados por Akatsuki o por Konoha eran acogidos y se les entregaba una nueva identidad con el nombre que ellos quisiesen.

Se levantó y fue a mirar por la ventana, por ahí veía a los distintos chicos de su edad divertirse con actividades comunes, hasta el serio y tapado Mushi, cuyas lentes negras brillaban bajo el sol, parecia entretenido. Poco a poco fue identificando a cada uno de ellos por sus nombres y algunas de sus características.

Akai, un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. Revoltoso, activo y molesto, esas eran las palabras que mejor lo definían en su opinión.

Chie, una chica de pelo rosa, ojos verdes y muy mala leche... fue el pensamiento del chico cuando la vio mandar a volar a Akai. Parecía una persona realmente cargante en su opinión, aunque quizás resultase una compañía agradable si no le mirase como a una presa.

Inu y su perro Garu, pelo castaño, ojos pequeños y afilados, le llamaba levemente la atención las dos tiritas usadas en ambas mejillas, aunque mejor no preguntar. Era tan alocado y cargante como el rubio Akai, la diferencia que tendrían era de momento inapreciable desde su posición.

Hitomi, una chica de pelo azul y ojos grises, cuya pupila y color era un tanto irreal, probablemente lentillas. Era un manojo de nervios, tímida y miedosa... no parecia muy fuerte.

El ya nombrado Mushi tenia un aire siniestro, gafas opacas y el pelo totalmente estirado, parecia como si hubiese añadido un montón de lana al traje de Kido, dándole un aspecto siniestro. Era callado, intervenía poco en las actividades del resto, pero ahí estaba.

Mirai, cabello castaño largo y ojos del gris de la muchacha Hitomi. Era arisco y orgulloso, en su opinión parecia poderoso, mucho más que aquella chica a la que se parecia.

Renge, a pesar del nombre de mujer era un muchacho de corte a lo tazón grandes cejas y ojos extraños. Enérgico, siempre hablando de la flor de la juventud y demás términos por el estilo... y no parecia débil.

Sougiro, un chico extraño que se parecía lo indecible a él en aspecto físico. Siempre amable y diligente, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Había visto que era una de las personas a las que Chie atacaba mas a menudo, el porqué era un misterio.

Okina, un muchacho grueso, ojos pequeños y negros y largo pelo atado en una coleta. Ese grandullón parecía ser demasiado blando para una batalla, aunque eso no le volvía un ninja poco temible.

Hana, una muchacha rubia, ojos azules. Por lo demás era bastante parecida a Chie, parecían llevarse algo mal, aunque había amistad por debajo.

Kage, pelo a lo piña, ojos negros y cara de: Me desagrada hasta respirar. Los mejores términos para referirse a él eran: vago y sinónimos como podía ser flojo, inconstante.. Aunque había notado que era inteligente, algo que había comprobado que debía de ser tenido en cuenta.

Suna, cabello rojo, ojos verdeazules y el kanji amor en su frente. Un chico callado, se parecia en comportamiento a Mushi, aunque era mucho mas abierto en comparación siempre con el chico de las lentes.

Ahora tenia que plantearse que nombre iba a coger... y tenia la sensación de que los nombres de sus compañeros no estaban elegidos sin mas... Okina, su significado era grande y realmente era una persona gigantesca, Suna parecía del país del viento, Inu y Garu el perro y el lobo realmente le sentaba bien a ambos...

Llegando a esa conclusión debía elegir algo que tuviese relación con el.. Sharingan? Demasiado evidente... ototo, noooo... y así siguió con una larga sarta de nombres que no merece nombrar. Tan larga fue la lista que su cabeza se fue a otro asunto... al pasado:

_Notó como sus perseguidores se paraban, todo mientras controlaba un grito de dolor. ___

_- Le hemos perdido, es inútil seguir buscando si su chakra esta tan bajo como diría que esta, sería imposible detectarle. Vamonos, Arche –Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de una chica de largo pelo negro que hace unos momentos perseguía al chico-. ___

_-Si, Kuro –Dijo la supuesta Arche, una chica pálida de cabello castaño a su compañera-._

Espera... ¿Kuro? Eso era negro... bien, sus ojos eran negros, su pelo era negro, podía hacer un chidori negro... y el nombre no estaba tan mal a pesar de pertenecer a esa repelente. Sí.. le gustaba... ese sería su nuevo nombre: Kuro.

En ese momento oyó un leve jaleo en la puerta, seguido de la puerta abierta por el silencioso Mushi, dando paso a un hombre de pelo plateado con mascara negra y la venda de la cabeza además de negra, aprovechaba la tela sobrante para cubrirse un ojo dando una curiosa imagen.

Estaba seguido de un hombre de pelo y barba castaños y abundantes, el cual fumaba un cigarrillo con total tranquilidad; justo detrás de él una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos rojos le miraba con seriedad y por ultimo un hombre que le recordaba ligeramente al excéntrico Renge le sonreía con unos dientes demasiado luminosos.

-Muy bien, ¿qué nombre escoges? –Dijo el hombre de cabellos plata-.

-Seré... Kuro. Ese soy, soy Kuro de Kido –dijo, al principio dudaba... pero después cogió seguridad-.

-Bienvenido, Kuro, soy Shigara y seré quien te cuide –dijo el hombre de pelo plateado, antes de girarse dándole oportunidad de salir-.

-¡Genial!! Estarás en mi grupo, Kuro –Dijo el jovial rubio, Akai- También estarás con Chie, así que creo que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos queramos o no, eres nuestra responsabilidad y nosotros somos la tuya. Pronto conocerás mejor nuestro sistema, además, en mi caravana hay una cama libre... me imagino que vendrás conmigo.

Quisiese o no, ya estaba metido hasta el gorro en esto, así que bajó lentamente para ser guiado por el activo y molesto muchacho.

CONTINUARÁ

-Tuuuu... no sobrevivirás mucho tiempo, maldito sea –Una joven de pelo negro maldice a cierto muchacho que le ha robado el nombre...- ¡¡La próxima vez que salga de relleno te voy a matar!!

Después de la sincera confesión de cierta muchacha de oscura tonalidad pasamos al fanfic... bueno, intente explicar toda la historia en la que se basa este fanfic. Desearía que haya quedado lo mas claro posible, cualquier duda en los rewiev. Eso sí, para los que tienen dificultad con los nombres pondré aquí abajo una tabla, nombre real, nombre falso, significado del nombre falso y el porqué ese nombre.

Hatake Kakashi: Shiraga (cabello gris), creo que es evidente... tiene el pelo gris no? Y suena chulo.

Uzumaki Naruto: Akai (rojo), haber el Kyubi tiene el pelo rojo, tiene el chakra rojo, los ojos rojos... CREO TENER RAZONES SUFICIENTES!! Además de que lógicamente soy una fan acérrima de Kyubi, eso influyó.

Uchiha Sasuke: Kuro (negro), eso esta incluido en el fanfic... vamos a ver, tiene el pelo negro, los ojos negros, hace chidoris negros... ¿qué más me podéis pedir?!

Haruno Sakura: Chie (sabiduría), era la que más cielo tenia en el equipo siete, y hana (otra opción) era para Ino así que me quede con esto.

Inuzuka Kiba & Akamaru: Inu & Garu (perro & lobo), lógico, mas que lógico... tanto que no necesita explicación alguna.

Hyuuga Hinata: Hitomi (pupila), el byakugan se caracteriza por los ojos completamente blancos... naaa, le queda que ni pintado y tiene el aire inocentón y dulce del personaje.

Aburame Shino: Mushi (insecto), no explicaciones ¿no?

Hyuuga Neji: Mirai (futuro), a ver, ¿qué nombre ponerle a un flipado del destino? Pues algo que se relacione... ala, ya tenéis razones más que suficientes.

Rock Lee: Renge (loto), os suenan algún ataque que suena algo así como loto frontal o por ahí... bien, sabia que entenderíais a la primera mi postura!!

Sai: Sougiro (¿?), bien, en el caso de Sai, su nombre ya de por si es falso, pero como se necesita que tenga alguno, pues ala. Respecto al falso... realmente nada de lo que se relacionaba con él me gustaba.. al final opte por algo que le quedaba medianamente bien y no tengo ni idea de que significa.

Akimichi Chouji: Okina (grande, gran), también explicado en el fic... que mejor nombre para este muchacho de huesos grandes?

Yamanaka Ino: Hana (flor), su familia tiene una floristería, me basto con eso.

Nara Shikamaru: Kage (sombra), ejem, quien no entienda el porqué de esta es retrasado o no atiende al pobre muchacho problemático.

Sabaku no Gaara: Suna (arena), podría decir lo mismo que ahí arriba, pero me lo ahorro.

Bien! Ya acabado de explicar, creo que no se me olvida nada de lo que quería decir.. Solo pediros que me deis vuestra más sincera opinión sobre este fanfic.


	3. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

Debido al descenso de lecturas, y a la escasez, por no decir nulidad de rewiev, considero los proyectos : Kido y Camino de la sangre, oficialmente parados. Solo si veo que alguien los lee realmente considerare continuarlo, si no os gusta, podríais perfectamente decírmelo.

Muchas gracias por leer esto:

A. Kyubi


End file.
